


Two Broken Girls

by Gamemakers



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamemakers/pseuds/Gamemakers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss doesn't know how to handle a crush, but Johanna certainly does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Johanna sat on the edge of her bed looking down at her hands, just as she always did during Reflection. The woman before her, Katniss mused, could not be more different from the Johanna Mason she met before the Quarter Quell. That Johanna had been strong and proud; she never would have trembled and hunched her shoulders the way this Johanna did.

She should probably stop staring, Katniss decided. She didn't want Johanna to think she was being rude, but Katniss couldn't look away. Even with the fading bruises still visible on her neck and arms and her shaved head, Johanna was beautiful. Katniss wondered what it would be like to kiss those chapped lips or touch her –

"What are you looking at, brainless?"

Katniss blushed crimson. Johanna wasn't supposed to catch her watching. She stuttered, trying to think of an innocent explanation, but when she couldn't come up with anything, Katniss hurried towards their room's tiny restroom. She brushed into Johanna on the way. "Sorry," she said.

Johanna pushed her in return. "Sorry doesn't cut it."

Fuck, this woman made her angry sometimes. Katniss shoved her back. Neither was willing to admit that this fight was stupid, and soon they were wrestling on the floor. Katniss outweighed Johanna, but the other woman was still strong from years of chopping lumber and managed to pin Katniss to the floor, dragging the other woman's hands up above her head.

Suddenly, the closeness of their bodies was too much for Katniss. She couldn't think with Johanna's hips and stomach pressed against her. Her heart started pounding faster and her breathing sped up. Johanna noticed her discomfort and loosened her grip on her hands. "Katniss, what's wrong?"

"You." She really couldn't see it, could she? It was probably for the best. If Johanna knew, she'd leave, and then Katniss would have to be alone again. She'd rather have Johanna as just a friend than lose her completely.

Johanna lowered her face, her lips now only centimeter away from Katniss's. "Katniss?" The question in her words was obvious.

Katniss closed her eyes and tilted her head up to close the space between them. She'd imagined that kissing Johanna would be incredibly different than it had been with Peeta or Gale, but she'd been wrong. Physically, there was still the mixture of warm breath and soft lips, but emotionally, Katniss had never felt so invested in a kiss. She wanted to take more and more of Johanna, but at the same time, she would gladly give anything of herself that the other woman asked.

Finally, they had to separate. Johanna looked nervously at her. "How was it?" She worried her lip with her teeth as she spoke.

Katniss licked her lips, tasting that little bit of Johanna that was left. She gazed up at the other woman and smirked. "I'm not sure. I think I need more data."

"Well, since it's for science…" Johanna laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss shifted herself into a more comfortable position, resting her head against Johanna's shoulder. "So, how much of this was planned?"

Johanna turned and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Do you mean tonight, or just in general?"

"Let's go with in general."

Their living room was silent for a moment before Johanna answered, "Pretty much everything."

She sat up to look at Johanna. "You mean you had all of this, well us, anyway, planned? Since when?"

"I think it's enough to say that Finnick told me my usual strategy wasn't going to work on you."

Katniss did the math in her head – at least seven years, then. She started to nod, but then her forehead crinkled in confusion. "And what is this usual strategy?" The mischief in her wife's eyes worried her. "Do I even want to know?"

She shrugged. "Usually I just walked up to people and told them that I wanted to fuck 'em."

A younger, more naïve Katniss might have been shocked into silence, but six years with Johanna had taught her better. "That seems like an absolutely foolproof strategy," she replied, laughing around her words.

"Don't bash it, Everdeen. It worked pretty well."

"Yeah, I think Finnick was right. I'm pretty sure that one wouldn't have worked on me."

"I don't know about that. Stripping worked pretty well on you, didn't it? I wouldn't think that a nice girl like you would've been into that sort of thing," she teased.

Katniss shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

"Oh, don't be like that. You certainly seemed interested."

"Don't tell me that was part of your master plan too."

"Okay, then, I won't." Johanna smirked at her. "But if, hypothetically, I had been planning on seducing you from the moment they pulled you and Peeta out of that Arena, then potentially, I might have been thinking about getting you interested."

"Or angry."

She grinned that lopsided grin that still could still make Katniss' stomach flutter. "I've always been good at that." Johanna shifted onto her knees and leaned in towards her.

Katniss shifted onto her back as Johanna closed the distance between them. "Indeed."

"I'm good at other things as well." Their lips were mere centimeters apart now, and Katniss' heart raced as Johanna's body pressed against hers.

"Was this all part of the plan too?"

The other woman laughed. "I assure you that I didn't expect it to end this well." Their lips met and arms entwined, and Katniss's reply was lost in a tangle of lips, limbs, and love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published as "Two Broken Girls" and "Foolproof" on Fanfiction.net.


End file.
